


Stories of stars

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family, Fluff, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sharing, Stars, Storytelling, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night whilst the stars are bright, Sarah Jane tells her daughter of the man from the stars. A fluffy oneshot in memory of the wonderful Elizabeth Sladen, whose legacy will live on like the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It was a dark, starry night and there was a chill in the air as Sarah Jane shut the window in Sky's bedroom on the outside world. It made the room instantly warmer as if she was making a safe, comfortable haven for her daughter.  
   "Are you going to tell me a story tonight mum?" Sky asked as she sat cross legged on her bed, one slipper on whilst the other had fallen onto the floor. It was such an innocent sight it made Sarah Jane smile warmly.  
   "What would you like to hear about?"  
   "Luke said you used to travel in space with the Doctor. I want a story about him."  
   It was with an amused sigh that she complied, once anyone found out about the Doctor they wanted lots of stories about him, though she could understand why. This was a mysterious wanderer of the stars they were talking about.   
   Sitting down on the bed next to the young girl, Sarah Jane wrapped an arm around Sky and drew her close, something she did constantly as she knew only too well what it was like to grow up without a mother's embrace. She wanted Sky to feel safe and loved every moment of her life.  
   "The Doctor is a time traveler indeed, but he once had a home, a planet far far away called Gallifrey. He used to tell me stories of its orange skies and magnificent domed buildings. It sounded so beautiful."  
   "Did you ever get to see it?"  
   Sarah shook her head, "humans weren't allowed then, though it's gone now so I still wouldn't be able to go."  
   "Gone? What happened to it?"  
   "There was a war. The planet ended up being burnt and the people of Gallifrey were lost, The Doctor is still incredibly sad about it and that's why he travels to planets and saves lives, I suppose he's trying to ease the pain of not being able to save his own home."  
   "That does sound sad," Sky's expression drooped a little before brightening up, "we should invite him round more, make him tea and things, that way he'll feel at home."  
   Sarah laughed and gave her a hug, "that sounds like a very wonderful idea, though it is hard to get him to turn up anywhere on time. For a time traveler he isn't particularly good at getting the dates right."  
   "I'll make him a calendar then, and we should get him a watch."  
   "Oh Sky." She loved her daughter's views on things, Sky could always find a simple way of fixing something even if it didn't fix the problem entirely, either way it always brought a smile to Sarah's face. She was so proud of her.  
   "How come you don't travel anymore? Do you miss it?" Sky looked a little worried, as though Sarah was going to up and leave at any moment.

"At first I did, I was angry at him for leaving me and not returning as I thought he would; but now I know that though travelling through the stars is wonderful indeed, I have a purpose here on Earth. And now I'm incredibly grateful for him bringing me back, because if he didn't I might not have the beautiful family I have now, and I wouldn't change that for the world."  
   "I wouldn't either." Sky snuggled closer to her mum, "thanks for the story mum."  
   "You're very welcome, now come on it's time for bed." As her daughter got under the covers, Sarah pulled them up around her and tucked her in snugly before planting a kiss on her forehead.  
   "Goodnight Sky, and sweet dreams." She watched as Sky's eyelids fluttered before closing, and then moved to turn the light off.  
   "Love you Mum," came the sleepy reply just as the light switched off. Sarah smiled and looked back at her.  
   "And I love you Sky, so very much."  
   Closing the door softly, Sarah tiptoed away down the stairs and into the living room, where she grabbed her cup of tea and moved to the window to watch the still night. It was the stars she was most interested in though, and she watched them as though her eyes could see many miles past the galaxies and to a place where somewhere, a magnificent man was travelling around in that little blue box of his.  
   "Goodnight Doctor," she smiled genuinely as her thoughts traveled to her little girl asleep upstairs, "and thank you, for everything."


	2. announcement

Hi all, thank you so much for reading this! There's an event in April for the charity Random Acts and I'm going to be climbing 42ft and completing a high ropes course for endure4kindness which is the event Random Acts do. My goal is $1000 and I really need everyone's help.

To donate please go to https://www.crowdrise.com/endure4kindness2016/fundraiser/lucygreenwood


End file.
